


Une femme mi-lune

by CaramelloSolitude



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelloSolitude/pseuds/CaramelloSolitude
Summary: AU: Gabriel Agreste brings up his son by himself and at the same time tries to get the miracle stones to bring his lost wife back to life. In the process of searching, he accidentally transforms the moth miraculous into a living embodiment of his emotions. Having acquired a human form, akuma becomes a separate person, absorbing the power of the miraculous and gradually destroying it.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Une femme mi-lune

Nathalie was overcome by an excruciating weakness...and so inconveniently. Ladybug managed to deal with the prisoners of akumas and was in a hurry to find those who took refuge in the lair of violators of order.  
Hawkmoth held the trembling villainess in his arms, pressing the fragile body to his chest. As if at the moment of their first touch, when her half-naked skin was covered only by the sharp ruffles of the chitinous dress that served later as the inspiration for the personal collection. Akuma sacrificed most of her life energy to satisfy Gabriel's whims, oblivious to the exhaustion that had come to the edge. Command a hundred tiny moths, give magic units to the man who created her… And sincerely care for Adrien Agreste, who had become attached to the unexpected governess. The fee for these actions taken is too high.  
Nathalie gave a great support to his ideas and dreams and did not leave him alone in a moment of heartache. He didn't have time to realize when he had stopped thinking of her as just an artificially created person with nothing but instincts. He forgave her fatal lapses, including the one by which a couple alone in silence undeservedly received the reproachful looks of the Wonderful ones. Akuma had tried too hard and the effort did a disservice, mercilessly tearing the veil of secrecy from the personalities of the Hawkmoth and the Fluture.  
But the villain did not leave the accomplice, gently stroking the palm of his hand on her cheek and trying to keep cool. Previously, the brunette unquestioningly appeared at the call for help, now it's Agreste's turn to protect the Fluture.  
She buried her face in his neck, hiding from the visible anger of the heroes. Gabriel remembered how hard it had been for the emotional Nathalie, ironically named Sancoeur, to avoid detection. And he, in the power of unbridled fervor, desired the speedy transformation of her suffering into peace.  
And without viewing the features of the faces, heroes guessed who they were dealing with. The villains were daily with Adrien, showing themselves in a favorable light, but they turned out to be two-faced scoundrels, not sparing the feelings of others, in manipulations finding the key to salvation. Chat Noir clenched his lips against the suffocating pain of his heart, gazing sadly at the helpless Nathalie.  
"Gabriel Agreste, you've made a disastrous mistake," Ladybug broke the silence, walking confidently forward to the cornered persons. "The moth miraculous is on the verge of destruction. As the guardian of the miraculous, I must immediately... "  
"Kill my creation?" with a bitter grin, insinuated Agreste, feeling the accelerated heartbeat of the frightened brunette. Noticing her agitation, he tightened his hold on Nathalie.  
"The butterfly's age is not long. What is her fleeting, hopeless life worth? For us, this is nothing more than a beautiful entourage. If it disappears, a new one will appear. But if you want to rip out her heart, girl, tell me… What are the chances that someone like her will return tomorrow?"  
The assistant's pupils narrowed in horror, and Miraculous froze in amazement, reluctantly accepting the truth in the desperate utterance of the Hawkmoth. It has been a long time since the appearance of the Fluture, during which she was able to become a separate person, find a mind and a playing palette of emotions. But the consequences can have a negative impact on the future life of Parisians, and especially on Gabriel Agreste.  
"When the power of the talisman runs out — she will continue to take energy from you. To the point of utter desolation! " the girl broke into a scream, trying in vain to reason with the blond man who disappeared in apathy. "Come to your senses! If you do not restore it to its former state now, you will lose not only the miraculous, but also your life!  
Nathalie smiled ruefully, knowing that Ladybug wasn't lying. Sancoeur stared at the savior from under half-closed lids, not wanting to leave him. Her presence in human form was a priori wrong, and Fluture had no right to take away the strength of living beings.  
Agreste cast a cold glance at the other woman and smiled haughtily: "Let the world turned into the dust. I won't give her to you. "


End file.
